Let Me In
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Após a queda de Pallas, Shun e Ikki se reencontram novamente e Andrômeda insiste, mais uma vez, naquele amor. Saint Seiya Omega - Yaoi/Lemon - Ikki & Shun.


**_Título: _**Let Me In  
**_Autora: _**Adne Hellena  
**_Categoria:_** Saint Seiya Omega, Yaoi/Incest/Lemon (Ikki x Shun)  
**_Completa: _**[**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**_Resumo:_** Após a queda de Pallas, Shun e Ikki se reencontram novamente e Andrômeda insiste, mais uma vez, naquele amor.

* * *

**_Oiii people!_**

**_Ikki & Shun de novo!_**_**  
**_**_Péééééssimo resumo, again._**

**_Oh, é o seguinte: essa fic eu comecei láááá em Setembro/13, quando saiu o álbum novo do Placebo._**_**  
**_**_E naquela época, o Ikki tinha acabado de aparecer no Omega, só que alguns epis depois aquele puto morreu e eu fiquei presa no meio da história, chorando feito uma condenada porque o que eu IA usar na fic aconteceu mesmo. _**

**_Um breve momento pra eu me recuperar, please._**

**_Trilha sonora: _**_Placebo_**_ - _Begin The End****_._**_**  
**_**_Gosto dessa fic tanto quanto gosto da _**_Redenção_**_, mesmo ela estando um pouco confusa._**_**  
**_**_Aliás, eu acho a song confusa. Belíssima, mas um pouco complicada._**_**  
**_**_Eu considero essa fic uma songfic, não só porque ela faz parte da história, mas porque ela me inspirou realmente a escrever isso. _**

**_Eeeenfim, espero que vocês gostem!_**_**  
**_**_Kisses!_**_**  
**_**_^.^_**

**_P.S.: Fic sem betagem alguma, ok?_**_**  
**_

* * *

Por alguns poucos segundos o corpo de Shun tremeu. Seus olhos verdes se abriram e ele voltou sua atenção para além dos muros altos e quase destruídos de Pallasbelta ao seu redor. Seus músculos enrijeceram e latejaram brevemente quando ele forçou o tronco para cima, sua armadura causando um leve estampido metálico em seus ouvidos.

O coração do cavaleiro de Andrômeda ricocheteou quando ele conseguiu colocar-se de pé. Estava cansado, dolorido e sujo, os olhos verdes sempre brilhantes estavam opacos e semicerrados; sua armadura tinha algumas rachaduras graves e suas correntes não obedeciam aos seus movimentos, tamanho o seu esgotamento físico.

Ainda assim, o japonês forçou os olhos nos companheiros caídos, alguns apenas descansando, outros ainda estáticos com o fim da batalha. Shun viu Shiryu puxar Ryuho para deitar sobre suas pernas e sorriu ao ver o pequeno Dragão arrastar Haruto para deitar ao seu lado.

O cavaleiro de armadura rosa se apoiou como podia numa parede mais próxima, suspirando antes que seus olhos tornassem a se fechar. Estava há dois ou três dias sem dormir, seu corpo não tinha mais forças para continuar após aquela última explosão de cosmo e, mesmo que a energia de Athena o preenchesse sutilmente, ela mesma já não tinha forças para se mover, ainda deitada entre os braços de Seiya, repousando sobre o peito do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Shun sorriu mais uma vez, e arriscou alguns passos à frente.

Ao menos estavam vivos. Tinham vencido Pallas e estavam vivos, e era isso o que lhe importava naquele instante.

O virginiano correu os olhos pelos outros companheiros. Ele viu Hyoga se escorar sobre um pequeno muro, oferecendo suas coxas de travesseiro para Souma e Yuna, os dois jovens ainda de mãos entrelaçadas e ralhando um com o outro sobre algum assunto que Shun não conseguia entender. Ele sorriu ao ver Kiki mais a frente, trajando apenas a metade inferior de sua armadura e aninhando a pequena Raki contra seu peito desnudo, velando o sono de sua discípula.

Andrômeda estava, inconscientemente, certificando-se de que todos os seus amigos, aqueles com quem dividira o campo de batalha e pelos quais arriscara sua vida, estavam bem. O cavaleiro de bronze fraquejou e seu cosmo oscilou consideravelmente, seus joelhos se dobrando de leve e o fazendo escorregar, mas naquele instante ele não sabia mais ser de fraqueza ou simplesmente de emoção.

Seus olhos verdes turvaram e ele correu as costas da mão pelo rosto, tentando enxugar como podia as lágrimas que brotavam sem a sua permissão. Ele não chorava mais a todo instante, como fazia quando mais jovem, mas sentir aquele cosmo ardente, pulsando de leve ao seu redor, envolvendo-o, instigando-o à sua presença era...

Era um alívio.

**_Look me in the eyes, say that again_**_  
__Olha-me nos olhos, diga isso de novo__  
_**_Take me to your chest, and let me in_**_  
__Leve-me ao seu peito, e deixe-me entrar__  
_**_Give me mouth-to-mouth, and make amends_**_  
__Dê-me boca-a-boca, e faça as pazes__  
_**_Knock me off my feet like heroin_**_  
__Jogue-me aos meus pés como heroína_

Andrômeda fechou os olhos e puxou o ar para seus pulmões. Deu mais alguns passos e contornou Fudoh, que meditava em cima de uma pilastra semidestruída daquele salão.

Athena havia batalhado com Pallas dentro do palácio e seu cavaleiros, após a vitória, haviam se reunido na nave central do edifício, um dos poucos locais que ainda resistiam à força violenta de seus cosmos elevados.

O cavaleiro arrastou suas correntes por mais três ou quatro metros, seu corpo cansado se jogando para o lado quando finalmente alcançou a saída daquela cúpula. O japonês sorriu e forçou seu corpo a se mover mais rápido, caminhando pelo longo corredor até alcançar a abside leste da catedral. Ele se esgueirou contra a porta de madeira e empurrou-a como podia, abrindo uma pequena fresta para entrar.

Antes que estivesse completamente naquele cômodo o virginiano levou as mãos por dentro de sua armadura e livrou-se dos ombros e do peitoral, deixando-os renegados sobre o chão rústico de pedras. Shun não se preocupou com o estado das roupas ou com a poeira e o sangue que o cobriam naquele instante, ele apenas se jogou contra os braços morenos e fortes nos quais por tantas vezes desejara estar.

Andrômeda afundou o rosto cansado no peito de Ikki, ouvindo seu coração bater acelerado dentro de sua caixa torácica. Ele tentou, por alguns momentos, se impedir de chorar, mas seu corpo já convulsionava, envolvido e entorpecido pelo calor do cavaleiro de Fênix. Seus olhos molharam o tecido azul da camisa do irmão e seus lábios traçaram um caminho imaginário sobre o coração do homem mais velho, acariciando as marcas que ali residiam.

Ele amava seu irmão, sempre amara.

Mas por vezes Ikki usava de seu humor ácido e de sua seriedade inconveniente para afastar aqueles que se aproximavam. Shun percebera, com o passar do tempo, que Fênix usava seu treinamento rígido e sua ética de cavaleiro como uma desculpa eficaz para mantê-lo afastado de sua convivência e de seu coração, mascarando seus sentimentos sob a camada arrogante de sua personalidade.

Ainda assim, em todos os seus aniversários, Ikki deixava uma de suas penas para Shun.

Andrômeda apoiou as mãos sobre o peito do japonês mais velho, seus pés pequenos tomando impulso até os olhos verdes encontrarem os azuis, de igual para igual. Estavam tão perto um do outro que seus narizes quase se tocavam, seus lábios hesitantes em uma aproximação mais profunda.

- Shun...

O aviso sutil, moldado no murmúrio rouco da voz imperativa de Ikki, faria Shun recuar em tempos longínquos; porém agora, após tantos anos de solidão e desejo reprimido, o timbre agressivo do irmão fazia-o simplesmente tremer por dentro, seus músculos liquefazendo ante sua excitação.

O Amamiya mais novo ignorou o olhar de censura que o moreno lhe dirigia e deixou sua boca se enroscar de leve nos lábios que silenciosamente o seduziam. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns poucos segundos, sentindo o corpo firme de Fênix retesar ao seu redor, em choque.

E tão rápido quanto Shun beijou os lábios do irmão, ele os deixou, vazios e ardentes, sedentos por mais daquele sabor pecaminoso e ainda pueril que Andrômeda possuía. Podiam ser homens maduros, marcados pelo ardor das batalhas, mas para Ikki a essência de Shun seria sempre a mesma daquela criança que ele tantas vezes acolhera, protegendo e confortando diante os obstáculos da vida.

O virginiano apoiou novamente a cabeça sobre o peito do mais velho, deixando sua testa recostar sobre o coração marcado de Ikki.

- Por um momento, irmão, quando ouvi o grito da Fênix, eu tive medo que não fosse você. Tive medo que não fosse real.

**_No need to disguise or to pretend_**_  
__Não há necessidade de disfarçar ou fingir__  
_**_Don't misconstrue and don't misapprehend_**_  
__Ou interpretar mal e não entender bem__  
_**_There's nothing left, no fortress, to defend_**_  
__Não há nada, nenhuma fortaleza, para defender__  
_**_And tonight's the night that we begin the end_**_  
__E esta noite é a noite que começamos o fim_

Andrômeda correu os lábios pelo peito do cavaleiro e deixou que sua boca se fechasse nos contornos de um mamilo, sugando-o por cima da camiseta azul-marinho. Ele pressionou a carne enrijecida e pressionou o bico com mais força, ouvindo um resmungo baixo e rude abandonar os lábios do irmão.

Shun escorregou as mãos para a cintura de Ikki e deixou que seus dedos finos e macios invadissem a borda da camisa, brincando e se enroscando no cós da calça justa que o irmão usava. Ele deslizou suavemente pela borda do tecido grosso e correu os dedos pela curva acentuada das costas de Fênix, acariciando aos poucos o músculo tenro do ínicio de suas nádegas.

Seus punhos magros de repente foram tomados pelas mãos grossas do mais velho e seu corpo fora afastado de modo a não encostar novamente no outro cavaleiro, os olhos azuis brilhando e queimando de uma maneira que Andrômeda jamais reconheceria.

- Não me afaste, Ikki, por favor.

- Não é certo, Shun.

- Eu esperei anos por isso. - Shun suspirou e seus olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas por um passado que ele desejava não mais possuir. Era um ótimo cavaleiro, e tinha se tornado um médico bondoso e dedicado, mas seu coração era tomado um vazio doloroso, acompanhado pelo peso esmagador da rejeição de seu irmão.

- Eu não posso reviver esse sentimento, Shun. Não posso.

Andrômeda sentiu seus joelhos dobrarem e seu tronco fora amparado pelos braços acolhedores de Ikki, mas no fundo, nem mesmo aquele corpo era capaz de lhe confortar. Por insistência tinha em sua boca aquele mesmo amargor que sentira tantos anos atrás, quando implorara a Fênix para amá-lo.

- Eu tentei, Ikki, de tantas maneiras esquecer você. Eu só queria ser aquele que dava sentido à sua vida.

- E você era. Você sempre foi, Shun.

- Então porque não me ama?!

_**You and I kept looking to transcend**__  
__Você e eu ficavamos olhando para transcender__  
_**_The fact that I was breaking to your bend_**_  
__O fato de que eu estava quebrando em sua curva__  
_**_But this is now, and, sadly, that was then_**_  
__Mas isso é agora e, infelizmente, aquilo foi antes__  
_**_And tonight's the night that we begin the end_**_  
__E esta noite é a noite que começamos o fim_

Fênix jamais saberia como responder àquela pergunta.

Amava Andrômeda, desejava-o. Seu corpo latejava numa excitação desenfreada apenas por tê-lo entre seus braços, mas não lhe parecia... _Correto._

Aos seus olhos, Shun era uma Vênus de benevolência, compaixão e poder mascarados por uma aparência frágil e ambígua. Era-lhe, numa concepção apenas levemente equivocada, o limiar entre um homem e uma mulher, dividindo e mesclando suas características numa perfeição que poucos conseguiam alcançar sem esforço algum.

E Ikki sentia-se indigno de tal perfeição.

- Você não pode me culpar por tentar, irmão. Eu tentei viver. Eu tentei outros, mas...

- Mas...?

- Nenhum deles era você. – O virginiano afundou o rosto contra a camisa do mais velho, suspirando com o perfume masculino e viril de seu irmão consanguíneo. Andrômeda deslizou as mãos sobre a pele morena de Ikki que o envolvia, apertando de leve os músculos firmes. – Nenhum deles tinha o seu cheiro, nem o calor dos seus braços.

O homem mais novo correu as mãos pelos braços fortes e deixou seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos de Fênix, unindo-os mesmo com seus corpos já quase separados. Embora fosse mais baixo, Shun afastou-se o bastante para fixar seus olhos nos do outro cavaleiro, encarando-o com uma seriedade muito além de suas nuances habituais.

- Se por sermos irmãos esse amor o faz sofrer, então... Hoje eu abnego meu direito em ser seu irmão, Ikki. – O virginiano deu alguns passos para trás, desvencilhando-se dos braços firmes que o amparavam e deixando suas pequenas mãos correrem por seu próprio corpo, soltando os botões da camisa e do suspensório, deixando suas roupas caírem aos seus pés junto aos restos de sua sofrida armadura. – Olhe-me nos olhos e diga qual é o caminho a seguir.

**_And I tried, God knows, I tried_**_  
__E eu tentei, Deus sabe que eu tentei__  
_**_But there's nothing you can do to change my mind_**_  
__Mas não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar a minha mente_

Antes que conseguisse ao menos pensar sobre sua situação, exposto física e emocionalmente ao seu irmão mais velho, Shun teve sua boca invadida pela língua quente e ávida, os braços musculosos contornando sua cintura fina e as mãos grandes apertando suas nádegas, erguendo-o facilmente do piso frio.

Ikki girou o corpo, encaixado entre as pernas do mais novo, e apoiou-o contra uma pequena mesa mais afastada, sentando-o sobre a madeira escura e gasta. Ele correu os lábios pelo pescoço alvo de Shun e sugou com um pouco mais de força, arrancando um gemido trêmulo e prolongado do cavaleiro que tentava, como podia, alcançar suas calças.

Andrômeda correu os dedos pelo tecido incômodo da camiseta do irmão, puxando-a até que Fênix a retirasse; permitindo aos seus dedos macios vez ou outra se enroscarem e pressionarem os mamilos até enrijecerem. Os dois cavaleiros suspiraram juntos quando Ikki abocanhou um mamilo rosado e Shun invadiu suas calças com uma mão, apertando o membro rijo do mais velho.

Fênix correu os lábios pelo corpo de Andrômeda, marcando o caminho com um rastro desleixado de saliva, dobrando-se para alcançar as coxas brancas e macias que desejava beijar. Shun suspirou, gemendo baixinho quando o irmão molhou a parte interna de suas pernas, as mãos grossas erguendo e apalpando atrevidamente suas nádegas, procurando e explorando o pequeno ponto escondido entre elas.

Ikki negara, muitos anos antes, a tornar Shun seu amante, mesmo sob os apelos desesperados do irmão. Ele sabia que outros o tiveram, sabia que outros tinham percorrido o mesmo caminho sobre a pele alva, marcando, provando e se fartando nos gemidos tímidos de Andrômeda. Quantas mãos já o tinham tocado tão intimamente, fazendo-o suspirar e gemer? Quantos homens já tinham deixando seu anjo de pureza e benevolência a mercê de sentimentos tão mundanos?

Aquelas dúvidas o fizeram agarrar sua última chance.

Ikki correu os lábios grossos pela virilha de Shun, sugando a pele até que ficasse marcada e avermelhada, seus dedos longos ainda apalpando as nádegas firmes e arredondadas. Ele suspirou contra a pele sensível quando sua boca recaiu sobre o membro duro do mais novo, os dedos finos de Andrômeda apertando com força os cabelos em sua nuca.

Os dois cavaleiros estavam apenas meio-conscientes de seus atos e da força expressa em suas carícias, os corpos friccionando em desespero e implorando por alívio.

- Ikki, eu vou... Eu...!

Shun mordeu os lábios com força e seus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos escuros do mais velho, impulsionando o corpo maior para cima. Andrômeda ainda sentia seus músculos tremerem, em arrepios irregulares no prenúncio do orgasmo interrompido, quando sua pele deslizou e girou pelo outro corpo e seus quadris se encontraram na rigidez de Fênix. Ele dobrou o corpo sobre a madeira escura e deixou que a pele pálida de suas nádegas tomassem a visão turva de Ikki, as mãos fortes do moreno se apertando na carne macia antes de seu membro cravar fundo no corpo delicado do irmão.

O virginiano gemeu, as mãos finas arranhando o tampo desgastado da mesa e seus olhos verdes se fechando em pequenas lágrimas. Se Ikki o visse chorando, naquele instante, assumiria ser por qualquer dor latente em seu corpo, mas jamais compreenderia o alívio que percorria seu coração acelerado.

Era a primeira vez que o corpo de Shun reagia, junto ao seu coração, às poucas emoções que o sexo lhe oferecia.

Ikki suspirou e penetrou o corpo de Andrômeda algumas vezes antes de colar seu peito às costas do irmão, puxando-o para cima e correndo as mãos pela silhueta esguia do mais novo. Sua respiração oscilou na pele branca quando alcançou o membro pulsante, tomando-o entre os dedos e acariciando a carne sensível e intumescida.

Shun gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se contra o pescoço moreno de Fênix. Os lábios vermelhos do virginiano se fecharam no pouco que conseguia daquele corpo, sugando e suspirando contra o pescoço do mais velho e deixando que seus membros acompanhassem o ritmo ditado pelo irmão, seus músculos tremendo e retesando com o prazer que o percorria.

Andrômeda suspirou e mordeu os lábios, contraindo-se ao redor do japonês mais velho e sentindo-se preenchido pelo liquido quente e abundante do irmão. Estava mole, cansando. Seu corpo escorregava facilmente pelos braços fortes de Ikki embora os dois ainda permanecessem engatados, unidos pelo sexo recém-praticado.

Ikki segurou firme contra a mesa de madeira e dobrou o corpo, tomando assento no chão de pedra e puxando o mais novo para seu colo, sustentando-o sobre suas pernas e recostando-o novamente contra seu peito. Ele suspirou e seus lábios cobriram o pescoço magro de Shun, seus dedos morenos preocupados em tirar o cabelo longo e suado de suas costas e moldá-los numa trança frouxa.

Embora não falasse, a mente de Ikki estava ainda presa num estado de torpor e arrependimento.

**_Look me in the eye say that again_**_  
__Olha-me nos olhos, dizer isso de novo__  
_**_Blame me for the sorry state you're in_**_  
__Culpe-me pelo estado lástimal no qual você está__  
_**_It's not my fault if you can't comprehend_**_  
__Não é minha culpa se você não pode compreender__  
_**_That tonight is the night that we begin the end_**_  
__Que esta noite é a noite que começamos o fim_

- Eu te amo. Eu _ainda _te amo, Shun.

A voz, embora não passasse se um sussurro, estava tão carregada de dor que Andrômeda sentiu seus lábios ressecarem e se abrirem num soluço jamais conseguiria conter. Seu corpo magro tremeu violentamente e suas mãos foram entrelaçadas às do mais velho, os braços de Ikki o aquecendo e confortando. Seu frágil coração doeu e sua voz falhou, mas ele não desejava ser um fardo para a honra do irmão.

- Apenas me prometa que ficará bem e... Eu o deixarei ir. - O virginiano fremiu e seus lábios recostaram a mão de Ikki, cobrindo-a com um beijo casto e pesaroso. Seu corpo se moveu para o lado e escorregou para o piso frio, seu coração doía como nunca doera antes, mas ele não seria aquele a prender Ikki numa gaiola.

Fênix era uma ave livre e seu cavaleiro precisava daquela liberdade e daquela solidão.

O homem mais novo não se virou mesmo quando ouviu Ikki montar sua armadura, o metal frio de suas botas ressoando sobre o piso rústico. Shun esticou as costas e deixou que um suspiro pesado saísse de seus pulmões, os olhos verdes translúcidos se fechando na imagem mental de Fênix deixando aquele cômodo.

Andrômeda se assustou ligeiramente quando a mão morena de Ikki se estendeu à sua frente e o corpo do outro homem se inclinou, ajoelhando às suas costas e beijando sua nuca.

- Pegue. - Ikki estendeu uma pena, de tom branco rebuscado e brilhante onde o dourado contornava em nuances sutis, dando lugar à um vermelho vivo e um púrpura vibrante. Era uma das penas que protegiam seu coração e resguardavam seus sentimentos. - Leve-a junto ao seu peito e aqueça-a com seu cosmo. Algum dia ela se queimará e eu... Eu voltarei.

Shun tocou a delicada pena com reverência e sentiu o calor dos pequenos filamentos macios e luminosos que exalavam o cosmo vigoroso se Ikki. Ele sorriu com a esperança tola de reter os sentimentos do irmão para si próprio, mesmo que naquela forma eles apenas expressassem sua dor. O japonês mais novo suspirou uma vez mais, consciente de que seu relacionamento com Fênix estava fadado ao esquecimento.

Um dia mais tarde, talvez quando Athena os reunisse novamente em um campo de batalha, os dois irmãos partilhassem mais uma vez daquela paixão aterradora que os consumia.

Não o culpava. Eram vítimas da inconsequência do Destino.

- Eu te amarei, Ikki. Sempre que você precisar.

Fênix deu ainda mais um beijo no pescoço do mais novo, seus dedos correndo brevemente pelas costas alvas antes que seus passos ecoassem para fora daquela sala e de Pallasbelta.

Nenhum guerreiro viu Fênix deixar o castelo e, quando Athena procurou por seu último cavaleiro antes de marcharem de volta ao Santuário, encontrou Shun ainda sentado naquele chão frio e sujo, a diminuta pena descansando em sua mão e os cabelos jogados pelas costas numa trança desfeita.

Ali, sozinho, Shun contemplava pela segunda vez o abandono de seu irmão. Pela segunda vez era deixado com nada além de uma lembrança e seria assim para sempre, vida após vida, enquanto nascessem unidos por laços consanguíneos.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
